The present invention relates to an improvement in the lubricating oil pump for a chain saw.
In general, a chain saw has a lubricating oil pump for supplying a lubricating oil to a saw chain which slidingly runs of the peripheral edge of a guide bar so as to cut trees and so forth. Conventional lubricating oil pumps have a pump portion and a driving portion which drives the pump portion. These portions are integrally assembled together so that it is impossible to demount the pump portion alone. Consequently, a laborious work is required for maintenance and repair of the pump portion. Furthermore, since the conventional lubricating oil pump is large in size, it is difficult to install the lubricating oil pump in a limited space of the chain saw below the longitudinal center line of the guide bar. Hitherto, therefore, the lubricating oil pump is disposed at an upper portion of the chain saw remote from a lubricating oil tank, impairing the pump performance due to increase in the required suction head.